leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twisted Fate/@comment-24023648-20140217010910
Bought this guy recently and I really like him. Too bad he isn't quite viable... Let's analyse him a bit. Kit: *Loaded Dice: gold passive, awards farming -> chance to snowball if farmed well *Wild Cards: 3 pass-through skillshots, low speed, medium damage, big range *Pick a Card: unique ability, AA enhancement, choosable effect *Stacked deck: enhanced AA on 4th attack and passive permanent AS *Destiny: unique ability, global true vision *Gate: long range teleport Pros: *has powerful lane presence till lvl 6 *can farm/harass/splitpush safe *can manage his mana well *can easily join fights or catch and murder retreating wounded enemies *provides true vision on the enemy team on demand, his greatest feat Cons: *can hardly fight his lane opponents when they reach lvl 6 because he gets no bonus damage from his ulti *has no gap closer aside Gate *has low range *has no sustain *has low teamfights utility His 'cons' beat his 'pros' by far so it's obvious he needs a rework. Lucky, he's not a 'toxic' champion, because all his moves can be counterplayed so I see only buffs coming his way. Long ago, this guy was considered the most powerful champion in game, a permaban. RIOT reworked him twice and has a 1% pick rate. I think they did a good job in creating a nice kit and that its viability is at hand, no need for major changes like in the past. So I want to propose my own rework ideas. I'll focus on maintaining his core features and his bond with his lore while leaving gaps for counterplay. First comes Loaded Dice. A chance of gaining a bigger profit? Ridiculous! He's a gambler that makes his own luck, like he says: "Never lost a fair game... or played one.". Let's make it more dynamic: Twisted Fate receives X stacks whenever his abilities damage an unit (the more units damaged with one ability, the more stacks). When Twisted Fate kills an enemy, he consumes his stacks and gains additional gold based on the number of stacks consumed. I inspired from League of Draven and adapted to Twisted Fate style of playing. Next comes his key ability, Wild Cards. It is quite balanced in fact but there's a way to add more damage to it. Like others multiple skillshots spells (e.g.: Ashe's Volley, Lulu's Glitterlance) enemies can only be affected by one skillshot. But the only situation in which Twisted Fate would have the chance to hit an enemy with more than one Wild Card is in melee range. Judging that he has no gap close and low attack range so no kitting ability, I think he should be granted more power in close range by making it possible to damage an enemy with multiple wild cards (diminishing returns can always be added if it's necessary). This change would be very similar to Graves Buckshot. Pick a Card can be tricky sometimes. But something tends to remain unchanged over the years: if you pick Red instead of Gold, you're screwed. Red can be nice for farming but it doesn't see too much use in teamfights, although it has aoe damage and slow. I myself see an easy fix for that: an increase to its aoe effect range. Overall, I'm not sure if Pick a Card needs a ratio buff as it can hit pretty hard in combination with Lichbane. But it should definitely reset the auto-attack timer because you need its effect on the spot. Stacked Deck is the ability that grants Twisted Fate easy last hits without having to waste mana. It has bonus AS because it synergizes with itself. But the total damage it provides is low even for farming standards. Okay, so let's see, how can I buff this one? Increasing its ratio would led to too much stacked damage in one AA if it's used in combination with Pick a Card and Lichbane. Increasing its frequency will reward right-clicking and maybe some nasty AS builds. What about getting stacks for Wild Cards hits not only for stupid auto-attacking? And maybe double stack from Pick a Card use? Like if you start the fight with Stacked Deck up, hit a target with Wild Cards and Pick a Card enhanced AA, your next AA will proc Stacked Deck again. It sounds nice for me. As I noted above, his major issue is that he lacks damage compared to other mages and the changes I proposed so far don't address that enough. I bet my card on Destiny, the ultimate card. That's what Destiny should be, a special card that Twisted Fate uses to tap into his magic powers. Like Ezreal, Twisted Fate gained his magical powers the easy way so he is not supposed to control them as easy as a mage without also needing an amulet. But if this Destiny Card can amplify his magical powers, why not using it on the enemy? As rioters commented on Boots of Mobility, the most powerful damage multiplier is the ability to help allies across the map. Still what about teamfights? Positioning may be still powerful but not enough to quickly eliminate a high-priority target. So I was thinking about this: ''Twisted Fate reveals all enemy champions, including stealthed champions, for a few seconds. While Destiny is active, Twisted Fate can throw his Destiny card in a line to deal damage to the first enemy hit OR he can use it to Gate once. ''Destiny Card effect? Something similar to Deathfire Grasp's active: X% of target's champion's health + subsequent magic damage taken by the target increased by Y%. Made it so it gives a chance of counterplay and it promotes using your other spells. Also I wanted to give him some nice damage against tanks too in the end, as Twisted Fate lacks that. This is all. Hope you liked my rework ideas and will provide some feedback. Edit: Destiny Card remade. Changed it into a colliding skillshot. How would the player choose between Destiny Card and Gate? It can be similar to Pick a Card mechanic.